Life as A Teenage Mother
by Tears of Water
Summary: After attending a party, Kagome ends up pregnant and takes care of the baby on her own. Summary Inside sucks don't read it. lemon later on in chapters and maybe angst. InuKag


**Summary:** Kagome an teenage mother going through lots of drama going on her life and still doesn't know who the father of her child is. When she gets a job at her ex-boyfriends mansion being a maid, things turn around causing both Inuyasha and Kagome to fall back for each other. She takes a DNA test with Inuyasha taking it also so they can find out who the father is. Will Kagome find out who the father of her 2-year-old child is? Will the results of the DNA test be true that Inuyasha's the father of Kagome's child? Read and Review.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Kagome was in a crowd of people listening and swaying her hips to the music that blasting in the room at the party as they drank beer. A person came up to her and smiled._

"_Want to dance beautiful?",asked the male who looked at her. He had long silver hair wit cute dog ears on top of his head. He had a sexy smile with one of his fangs showing. He's golden amber eyes that looked like pools of golden water looked straight into her brown eyes of happiness. _

_It was her boyfriend. Inuyasha. The riches guy in Japan. _

"_Sure Inu, after I'm done my drink ok",said Kagome as she looked at him and smiled back at him. She kissed him on the lips lightly._

"_Ok but hurry up, I wanna dance with my woman",said Inuaysha as he looked at her still and made a low growl making her giggle. He watched her pick up the bottle of beer and drink it down quickly and put it back down._

"_Ready to dance, cutie?",asked Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha with a slutty look and ran her finger over his chest._

_He chuckled and took her hand and they started dancing in the crowd . . . _

_After they danced, both Inuyasha and Kagome were drunk and sat down at a table._

"_Want to do something fun Kagome?",asked Inuyasha as he looked at her with a weird look and laughed._

"_No, I want to go home. My head hurts",moaned Kagome as she looked at her boyfriend and got up."I'm going home"._

"_No, man, stay, just relax",said Inuyasha as he got up and took Kagome's hand,"Come I'll take you to a room so you can lay down for a while. I'll get you some water"._

"_Ok",said Kagome and smiled and they went up to a room in the house._

_Kagome layed on the bed until Inuyasha came back. After awhile she heard the door open so she sat up. She saw a youkai at the door. He approached her with an evil look on his face._

"_Oh my god!",said Kagome as she looked at the person with horror written on her face and pasted out on the bed._

_The next day she woke up in a bed that wasn't hers of course._

'_Where am I?' She sat up and saw that she was naked. 'Oh no! That youkai raped me! Oh my god!' Kagome started crying and got out of bed falling to the ground with a slight pain rushing through her body. There was pain between her legs since she had lost her virginity last night without even knowing at all._

_Kagome got up slowly going over to her clothes and putting them on and got out of the house with drunk people sleeping on the floor, table, the couch and etc . . . _

"_Kagome, where were you last night?",asked her mother as she looked at her with worry._

_She looked at her mother with tears in her eyes and ran up to her and hugged her tightly,"Oh mama! It was so horrible! I got drunk at the party and Inuyasha took me to a room so then I can lay down and he would get me water, and then a youkai came into the room! He raped me!"._

"_Kagome . . . ",said her mother as she hugged her back stroking her silky raven hair,"Who did this to you?"._

"_I don't know? I was knocked out. I don't remember feeling anything until I got up from the bed and fell to the floor",said Kagome as she looked at her mother with tears tricking down her cheeks . . . _

_The next 2 weeks Kagome was barfing a lot._

"_Mom . . . I think I'm pregnant",said Kagome as she came up to her mother with horror on her face._

"_Have you been barfing a lot?",asked her mother looking at her as she got up from the kitchen table and went up to her._

_She nodded her head and started crying._

"_Did you take a pregnancy test yet?",asked her mother as she came up to her and gave her a hug._

"_No!",cried Kagome as she looked at her mother and cried harder._

"_Kagome take it . . . you need to know if you're pregnant or not",said her mother as wiped her tears away and kissed her daughter on the forehead._

"_Ok",said Kagome as she sniffled and gave her mother a smile then went upstairs . . . _

"_Come on, come on, come on. Please say negative",said Kagome as she had her fingers cross as she waited for the results of the pregnancy test._

_She picked it up and looked at the test. It read positive._

'_Oh no! Inuyasha's gunna hate me, once I tell him this' Kagome started crying as she slid down the wall and sat on the floor burring her face into her lap . . . _

_Kagome picked up her cell phone and called Inuyasha on his cell phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_I-Inuyasha?"_

"_Kagome? What happened you sound a little crack in your voice?"_

"_N-nothing . . . C-can you come over . . . I-I need to tell you something . . . It's important"_

"_Ok . . . Are you sure nothing happened, Kagome?"_

"_Y-yeah . . . just come over"_

_Kagome pressed the end button on her phone and took a deep breath. 'I hope he doesn't get mad at me' . . . _

_Inuyasha rang the door bell and Kagome got the door._

"_Hey!"_

"_H-hi"_

"_So what do you want to tell me that's so important?"_

"_Inuaysha . . . You no at the party that we went to the last two weeks ago right?"_

"_Yeah . . . what about it?"_

"_Well when you took me to that room to lie on the bed for a while until you come back with water . . . a youkai came into the room . . . I . . . now I'm pregnant . . . I don't know who the baby belongs to . . . "_

"_What! You're pregnant! Man I can't believe you, Kagome! I thought I could trust you and now you're pregnant with someone's baby and you don't know! I thought you loved me! How could you do this to me?"_

"_Inuyasha please!"_

"_There is no, please Kagome, it's over . . . good luck taking care of your baby on your own"_

"_Inuyasha you don't mean that do you?",asked Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha with horror written on her face as she started to cry._

"_I mean it, you're nothing to me any more",said Inuyasha as he turned his back on her,"I can't even look at you, you're a disgrace to me. You're nothing but a whore"._

"_Inuyasha can we at least be friends?",asked Kagome as she looked at him as tears kept pouring out of her eyes._

"_I don't know . . . I'm gone. Have a good life",said Inuyasha as he walked away and went down the shrine steps._

_Kagome watched him leave and fell on her knees crying even more . . . _

Kagome opened her eyes and sighed heavily after thinking about the incident that happened two years ago when she ended up getting pregnant after being raped when she blanked out.

She sighed again and got out of the warm smoothing water in the bathtub. She got her towel and dried herself and went into her room. She saw her 2-year-old daughter cuddled up with her teddy bear and sucked her thumb as she slept. Kagome smiled and walked over to her dresser drawer, opened it and took out a night gown and slipped it on. She walked up to her bed and cupped her little girl's cheek, stroking it softly. She kissed her cheek lightly so she wouldn't wake her up.

"Goodnight my little one",whispered Kagome as she looked at her daughter still as she started snoring softly. She smiled and got into bed slowly so she wouldn't wake up her cute two year old. Kagome pulled up the sheets over her body and wrapped her arm around her daughter and fell into a slumber.

* * *

I hoped you liked that, plz tell me what you think of it so far

**Tears of Water**


End file.
